


Lunch Break

by Brofur



Series: The Prince and the Pauper [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Candles, Closet Sex, Cock Tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Predicament Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofur/pseuds/Brofur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is a spoiled little shit. Bofur has a wicked tongue. Everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series of drabbles based on RPs and NSFW Skype convos with lionheartedkhuzd on Tumblr.

    The mines were no place for a Prince. And Bofur had every intention of telling the smirking Durin that was leaning against a cart just that. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, unclasping the hooks off his harness. Their dig was taking them deeper into the bowels of Ered Luin and honestly he was more disturbed by the way their new foreman said "bowels" with his Elven lilt than the possibility of a rope snapping and falling into the bow--depths. "Lad. I'm sure yeh've got better things t'be doin' than practicin' yer regal poses in a live work area." The younger Dwarf laughed, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the miner.

    "Yer right..." Fingers hooked in Bofur's belt, tugging him a pace forward. He'd be lying if he said the sudden display of authority didn't send a shiver straight down to his groin. "I know I'm righ'. " He gave Fíli's hands a swat, earning a pout from the princeling. "I jest came t'pay yeh a visit...maybe get yeh some lunch..." His hands were insistent, moving from belt to Bofur's cheeks. Soot smudged as fingers wormed through dark hair to upset hat flaps.

"Lad. Stop tha'. We'll be _seen_."

"So? 'm of age!"

"An' I'm of age almost thrice over!"

"An'?! S'not like they can do nothin'...'cept..watch..."

    Bofur flinched. Fíli's voice was rising in volume. The lad had attention grabbing down to a subtle science. These micro-tantrums could only be placated by surrendering or stuffing him in--Bofur grinned. It was a rut the lad wanted. Rough hands pressed on the Prince's chest, shoving him back into the small shed that housed all the spare tools. He gasped, stumbling against the back wall. Rough wood scratched against the leather of his tunic and those hands were on him again, pinning his wrists over his head. The Prince always forgot how strong Bofur was, gentle smiles hiding a body carved from the very rock he mined.

    Bofur chuckled, making quick work of clipping Fíli's bracers to a hook meant to hang a shovel on. He lit the wick on the candle stuck in the steel crown on his head. "Don' squirm too much lad..." He pulled the door shut, tugging the latch. Fíli gasped as the small space went pitch black, save for the flickering orange light of the candle. It cast over Bofur's face, setting his wicked grin in sharp relief. He bit his lip on a moan as the miner knelt, large hands moving up his thighs. "Easy lad..." A palm pressed against his trouser laces, groping the outline of the arousal straining them. Fíli's hips lurched once, passing too close to the flame. A louder gasp escaped, gravity of Bofur's warning finally settling into place. A thumb rubbed the scorch mark as his hips moved back, thighs trembling with the effort to stay balanced on the balls of his feet. Buck too forward, get burned. Fall back too far, lose touch.

    The older Dwarf licked his lips, the thrill of control coiling hot in his belly as he opened the laces and tugged trousers down Fíli's hips. His cock sprang free and was met by the elder Dwarf's lips. Bofur suckled for a moment, thumbing down uncut sheath to lap at a bead of precum. Fíli groaned, cheeks flushing dark in the low light. He was so used to being in control, his words destined to be future laws...but Bofur was an indiscriminate lover. Fíli had a suspicion that any whore Bofur laid with would get the same attention to detail. The thought annoyed him, resentment furrowing his brow. Bofur's tongue slid on the underside of his prick, cheeks hollowing. The thought aroused him, knees opening wide. 

    Fíli took a deep breath as calloused hands cupped his arse, jerking him forward. An obscene noise echoed as Bofur swallowed, purring low around the length in his throat. Deft fingers slid down and toyed with the fur on his arse, dipping between the cleft. His chest heaved, breath hitching on a yelp as Bofur's head bobbed and hot paraffin splashed on his inner thigh. The sudden burn came in tandem with a finger on his taint, rubbing slow circles. The Prince shuddered, head lolling to the side. His head was swimming with the sensations, burn fading into raw _need_.

    He fucked Bofur's mouth, enjoying the little choked moans every thrust produced. The sounds swam over him, along with beads of sweat and a rising temperature. That little candle was greedy, inhaling the oxygen in the cramped shed and replacing it with a feverish delirium. Bofur sat back, cock sliding out of his mouth with a filthy slurp and pop. He nosed down, inhaling the thick musk coming from Fíli's sac. It was tensing and Bofur breathed a little laugh, cupping balls and giving them a tug down.

    Fíli whined and thrashed against his bindings, release denied. His cock was swollen, quivering and weeping. "Bofur...Bofur... _please_..." His knees were buckling, bootheels scraping as he fought to stay upright. "Lookit who found their manners..." Bofur's tongue swiped over the tip again, thumb pressing harder into sac. Fíli shook, eyes rolling back into skull. " _Pleasepleaseplease..._ " The miner's free hand wrapped around his length, squeezing and pumping it quickly. "Wait for it lad..."

    A loud steam whistle sounded, signalling the beginning of another shift and the end of Fíli's torture. He threw his head back, back arching high and thighs shivering taut as a bow string. Bofur's hand never paused, wringing and milking more noise out of the Prince as hot cum spilled over his fingers and spattered on the floor. Fíli made it through four spurts before his legs gave way, broad frame sagging against the wall. Release had taken his breath away, vision sparking white as he spent.  He was still trembling and reeling when the shed went dark, Bofur's wicked fingers pinching the wick. He felt the familiar crush of lips and the tickle of a sweaty moustache.

_"Th' mines are no place for a Prince."_

_"Mng...I disagree."_

**~Fin~**

    

 


End file.
